El Alquimista de Fuego & El Ojo de Halcón
by coralmedina19
Summary: Tras la derrota de los homúnculos y el derrocamiento del King Bradley, Amestris recibe a Roy Mustang como su nuevo líder. Después de haber alcanzado su sueño anhelado, se percata de que éste no está del todo completo, aún le falta una pieza por colocar: su reina. Pero para esto, tendrá que arriesgar todo lo que creyó importante para sí, y su felicidad.
1. Capítulo 1 Tu felicidad y la mía

Espero disfruten, y me ayuden a mejorar como escritora amateur. Este es mi primer FanFic. **(Modificación hecha en Noviembre de 2016)**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:** Tras la derrota de los homúnculos y el derrocamiento del Führer, Amestris da la bienvenida a un nuevo gobierno el cual promete ser justo con todos, incluso con los Ishbalanos.

Mi historia cuenta los sucesos acontecidos luego de que Roy Mustang asume el liderazgo de la nación, habiendo realizado el que fuese su sueño desde hace años, se da cuenta de que éste sólo estará completo al lado de la mujer que ha amado en secreto por largo tiempo, su Reina, Riza Hawkeye.

 **Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen al Manga/Anime Full Metal Alchemist, y a su creadora Hiromu Arakawa, dueña legítima y quien tiene todos los derechos sobre ellos.**

 **Esta historia ficticia o Fan Fiction no tiene fines comerciales.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I. Tu felicidad y la mía.**

 _"La alquimia es la ciencia del entendimiento, la descomposición y la reconstrucción de la materia, sin embargo no es un arte omnipotente, es imposible crear a partir de la nada, para obtener algo debe ofrecerse a cambio algo de igual valor, esta equivalencia de intercambio es el fundamento de la alquimia. pero existe un tabú, la transmutación humana y ningún alquimista debe incurrir en ella"._

* * *

Oficina del Führer

Cuartel General de Ciudad Central

Mañana

Un tiempo después de haber asumido el liderazgo de Amestris, el alquimista estatal del fuego, Roy Mustang, estaba sentado en su despacho revisando las leyes en espera de aprobación.

-Maldición… Si hubiera sabido que el Führer tenía tanto papeleo, estaría extrayendo carbón en las minas- Pensaba Mustang.

Había aprobado dos leyes en favor de Ishbal. De pronto, al colocarlas en la pila de aprobadas se topó con un sobre sellado con una cinta roja aparentemente del Comando Este.

-Hmmmm…-

Llevaba el sello de urgencias grabado con tinta. Se trataba sin duda de una ley muy importante.

Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, así que deslizó el contenido del sobre hacia afuera y empezó a leerlo.

PLOP. PLOP. *Hojas cayendo*.

El título decía:

"Ley de Fraternización entre oficiales del estado de Amestris"

Se apresuró a recoger las hojas del suelo, y tras leer el título dos veces más, lo guardó de nuevo en el sobre y lo ocultó en su maletín para leerlo en la soledad de su casa.

La Ley de Fraternización se promulgó con el fin de evitar que los soldados se distrajeran con ataduras sentimentales en el campo de batalla durante la guerra de Ishbal. Esto impedía que dos soldados mantuvieran una relación amorosa o se casaran, salvo que uno de los dos se diera de baja en el ejército.

El incumplimiento de dicha ley podría conllevar una baja deshonrosa, prisión preventiva o permanente -dependiendo de si la pareja acataba o no lo establecido por el estado-, deportación, y durante el mandato de Bradley, la muerte.

En esta ocasión, un grupo de soldados del comando que perteneció al Brigadier General Hughes buscaba modificar la ley para permitir que las uniones se llevaran a cabo.

-Es lo que más quisiera en estos momentos- Suspiro largo.

RING. RING.

RING. RING.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-¿Scieszka?- dijo Mustang, sobresaltado.

-Führer Mustang. La Teniente Coronel Hawkeye le busca. La hice pasar- dijo mientras hojeaba un libro.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Roy.

-Gracias Scieszka- dijo Mustang.

Colgó el teléfono y se acomodó el sombrero.

-Daría lo que no tengo por aprobar esa ley. Así nada me impediría estar al lado de mi reina- Pensó él.

CHIRRIDO.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella poco a poco se fue dibujando la silueta de Riza. Venía del campo de tiro, por lo que llevaba la chaqueta en una mano y su rifle en la otra. Se detuvo a hacer el saludo correspondiente:

-Führer Mustang- Leve sonrisa.

-Teniente Coronel Hawkeye. Qué agradable sorpresa-.

SILENCIO.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada durante unos minutos.

Riza y Jean Havoc eran ahora los altos mandos del Comando Central, algo alejado del cuartel de Mustang, sin embargo, ella no había abandonado del todo su labor como guardaespaldas de Roy.

Ella fue la primera en desviar la mirada. Se dio la vuelta para colocarse la chaqueta. Otra vez llevaba el pelo largo, lucía tan hermosa como siempre, o eso pensaba Mustang.

-Hawk…- tartamudeó Mustang.

-¿Señor?- dijo Hawkeye.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Sí, Señor?- insistió ella.

CARRASPEA.-Voy a almorzar fuera del comando…- midió bien sus palabras -¿Podría escoltarme como en los viejos tiempos?-

Cafetería de Gracia

Ciudad Central

Mediodía

TRINO DE LAS AVES.

Mustang estacionó su automóvil y se dirigió a la entrada de una cafetería seguido de cerca por Hawkeye.

-Gracia ha convertido éste lugar en una cafetería de primera- dijo Mustang.

Había mucha gente almorzando allí. Todos se pusieron de pie en cuanto llegó el Führer, pero Mustang hizo ademán de que se sentaran y agradeció el gesto.

Se sentaron en una mesa del área común y en ese momento sonaron las campanas de la puerta. Era Elicia. Iba corriendo en dirección hacia ellos con su libreta y bandeja en mano.

-Bienvenidos- dijo sonriente.

Se colocó sus lentes y se dio cuenta de que conocía a los recién llegados.

-¡Tío Mustang!- Dio un saltito.

-Has crecido mucho Elicia- sonrió-.

Por un momento pensó en Hughes y en lo orgulloso que estaría si viera a su hija. Ahora tenía cierto parecido con su padre, no en el físico, salvo por los anteojos. Sino en su carácter cariñoso, despreocupado y elocuente.

-Srta. Riza. Tenía mucho sin verle- dijo Elicia.

-Es verdad- Sonrió -Lo que sucede es que ya no estoy directamente bajo las órdenes del Führer-

Al terminar la frase, fue arqueando la sonrisa ligeramente hasta que se borró de su rostro. Mustang lo notó. Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto y Hawkeye lo intuyó, por lo que le miró con su expresión usual. No hicieron falta las palabras, pero en caso de ser necesario, fueron interrumpidos por Gracia que venía a saludarles.

-Führer Mustang, Teniente Coronel Hawkeye- Sonrisa. -Que bueno que nos visiten. ¿Ya ordenaron algo?-

-No, recién llegamos y Elicia vino a atendernos- Sonrió Mustang- Ha crecido mucho. Me recuerda un poco a él- Nostalgia.

Gracia también se sintió un poco nostálgica. Acarició los cabellos de su hija, y luego agregó:

-A Maes le hubiese gustado verte convertido en el Führer, Roy. Y ver lo mucho que Elicia se parece a él- Suspiró y prosiguió- Pero sé que donde quiera que esté nos observa y está contento-

Fue un momento algo nostálgico, pero no triste. Elicia sonrió como lo hubiese hecho su padre y dijo:

-Y bueno tío Mustang. ¿Van a ordenar o no?- dijo inquieta.

-Jajajajaja- rió Mustang.-Es algo que Maes hubiese hecho-. Miró a Elisia.- Un Quiché de queso crema y espinacas, y un té helado-

-Bien-dijo Elicia.-¿Y usted Srta. Riza? ¿Qué va a ordenar?-

-Oh no, Elicia- Sonrió.- Vine solo para proteger al Führer. Además dejé mi bolso en el cuartel-

Elisia estaba algo extrañada. Mustang sacó su cartera y le pasó un billete de 1000 cens a Elicia.

-Esto debe alcanzar para los dos. Por favor Teniente Coronel Hawkeye, ordene lo que necesite para comer- serio.

Tras meditarlo durante unos segundos, Riza tomó el Menú y ordenó unas papas con chorizo, y otro té helado. De inmediato, Gracia y Elicia se fueron a la cocina para preparar las órdenes.

Pasó un rato. Ambos estaban comiendo en silencio. Mustang terminó de comer primero y llamó a Elicia.

-Voy a ordenar el postre-sonrió.- ¿Qué tienen el día de hoy?-

-Tarta de limón, manzana, moras azules o ciruelas; Helado de vainilla o chocolate y Tiramisú- dijo Elicia.

-Quiero un trozo de tarta de manzana- le pasó el Menú a Riza.

-Señor. No es necesario- dijo aún dudosa-

-Pero Srta. Riza- interrumpió Elicia algo risueña- Mi mamá dice que cuando dos personas están en una cita no tienen por qué sentir vergüenza de comer juntos-

-No es una cita- dijo seria.-Estoy trabajando-

Elicia los miró y abrió los ojos como platos. Mustang lo pidió para llevar, pagó las cuentas y se despidió de las Hughes. Después todo el trayecto transcurrió en un silencio profundo hasta que puso el auto en marcha.

-Señor. No me malinterprete. Agradezco la comida, pero no vine con usted para almorzar, sino para cuidarle. Mientras como puedo estar distraída en vez de protegerlo, debe tener más cuidado- dijo seria.

.-Riza. El que no desea ser malinterpretado soy yo- respiró profundo.-Realmente no te pedí que me acompañaras para ser mi guardaespaldas… Sino porque de verdad quería tu compañía-. Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

Para fortuna de Roy, tuvo que detenerse porque estaba pasando una caravana de granjeros.

Riza se sonrojó ligeramente. Pensó un poco sus próximas palabras. Se sentía feliz, por un lado, porque el sentimiento era compartido. Sin embargo, no les era permitido albergar esa clase de sentimientos el uno por el otro, y ahora con más razón. ¿El Führer con uno de sus subalternos? Imposible.

Ya en otras ocasiones Mustang había revelado lo que sentía con actos muy sutiles, o en situaciones concretas. Ahora lo estaba haciendo abiertamente por primera vez. Hawkeye se sintió completamente desarmada.

-¿Acaso he dejado sin palabras a la Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye?- dijo un tanto arrogante.

-Señor…- dijo ella.

De inmediato Mustang volvió a intervenir.

-No me llames Señor. En estos momentos no quiero que me veas como el Führer, ni como tu superior. Sino como Roy, un hombre común y corriente, que…-

CAMPANAS DEL TRÁNSITO.

La caravana terminó de pasar justo en ese momento, y de la nada, aparecieron algunos ciudadanos para saludar al Führer.

Riza suspiró: "salvada por la campana" literalmente. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así. Cuando Roy Mustang se proponía algo, lo lograba, y ella lo sabía, más no podía permitir que arruinara su carrera por algo sin futuro.

Ella no sólo admiraba a Mustang el Führer, y su brillante carrera como militar y alquimista estatal. NO, Riza amaba al hombre valiente, tenaz, inteligente, leal… a Roy Mustang. Pero la Ley de Fraternización le hacía imposible estar con él.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerlo en el poder "lo que sea", aún anteponer su bienestar por encima del de ella… Aunque para ello tuviera que romperle el corazón. No cedería ante sus avances, o al menos, ese fue su plan...


	2. Capítulo 2 Voluntad Inquebrantable

**Sinopsis:** Tras la derrota de los homúnculos y el derrocamiento del Führer, Amestris da la bienvenida a un nuevo gobierno el cual promete ser justo con todos, incluso con los Ishbalanos.

Mi historia cuenta los sucesos acontecidos luego de que Roy Mustang asume el liderazgo de la nación, habiendo realizado el que fuese su sueño desde hace años, se da cuenta de que éste sólo estará completo al lado de la mujer que ha amado en secreto por largo tiempo, su Reina, Riza Hawkeye.

 **Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen al Manga/Anime Full Metal Alchemist, y a su creadora Hiromu Arakawa, dueña legítima y quien tiene todos los derechos sobre ellos.**

 **Esta historia ficticia o Fan Fiction no tiene fines comerciales.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II. Voluntad Inquebrantable.**

 _"La alquimia es la ciencia del entendimiento, la descomposición y la reconstrucción de la materia, sin embargo no es un arte omnipotente, es imposible crear a partir de la nada, para obtener algo debe ofrecerse a cambio algo de igual valor, esta equivalencia de intercambio es el fundamento de la alquimia. pero existe un tabú, la transmutación humana y ningún alquimista debe incurrir en ella"._

* * *

Bar de Madame Christmas

Ciudad Central

Noche

Era de noche y el ambiente estaba en su punto. Roy yacía sentado en el bar de su madre adoptiva, Chris Mustang, con trago en mano tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió esa tarde.

* * *

Flashback.

 _-No me llames Señor. En estos momentos no quiero que me veas como el Führer, ni como tu superior. Sino como Roy, un hombre común y corriente, que…-_

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

COUGH. COUGH. Tosió Mustang.

-¿Te sientes bien Roy boy?- dijo Madame Christmas algo consternada.

-Estoy bien…- dijo él absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Déjame adivinar. Es por una mujer- dijo Ella.

"La experiencia no se improvisa" o eso es lo que dicen, y Madame Chris dio en el blanco.

-¿Estoy en lo correcto?- dijo ella.

-Sí, lo estás- dijo Mustang.

-Jajaja- Rió Madame Chris. -Apuesto a que sé de quién se trata- le guiñó el ojo a Roy.

Normalmente Roy le hubiese dirigido una mirada fulminante, o hubiera hecho una rabieta típica de un niño, pero para su asombro, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y mirar por la ventana como deseando escapar de su realidad.

Esto provocó más preocupación en la señora. Aunque Roy solía ponerse melancólico por Ishbal, o la muerte de Hughes, nunca lo había visto así por una mujer. Ella sabía que Roy sentía atracción por su subordinada, pero no pensó que llegase a tanto.

-En verdad estás enamorado de esa mujer- dijo asombrada.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?- murmuró la mujer.

Roy se quedó pensativo y luego esbozó una leve sonrisa. Chris sonrió y pensó para sí:

-La misma mirada arrogante de su padre cuando tramaba algo… -

Su sobrino se puso en pie, y colocó la propina sobre la mesa. Le dio un beso en la frente y acto seguido se dirigió a la entrada del bar, pero no sin antes despedirse con un saludo del ejército.

* * *

Campo de Tiro

Ciudad Central

Mañana

Eran apenas las 5 de la mañana y el campo de tiro aún estaba húmedo de rocío, sumido en la oscuridad y en un silencio casi sepulcral, que fue interrumpido por Hawkeye quien había madrugado para practicar.

Estaba distraída, pero eso no impidió que diera en el blanco.

Pensaba muy dentro de sí en la conversación que tuvo con el Führer y en lo que pudo haber sucedido de no haber sido interrumpidos por los transeúntes.

Riza casi nunca perdía su compostura. Pero Roy lograba desarmar todas sus defensas con tan sólo mirarla.

\- ¿Y si no hubiera pasado ese gentío?… - pensó ella.

Pero movió la cabeza de forma brusca en señal de rechazo a aquel pensamiento.

 _-Tomaré una ducha e iré a revisar mi papeleo-._

* * *

Regaderas

Ciudad Central

Mañana

AGUA CAYENDO.

Riza se metió debajo del caño de agua y permitió que esta cayera sobre su cabeza por un rato que le pareció eterno. Tras secarse, volvió a colocarse su uniforme, se calzó las botas y se dirigió a su despacho.

* * *

Despacho de la Teniente Coronel Hawkeye

Ciudad Central

Mañana

Entró a su oficina y por un momento creyó escuchar las voces de los muchachos, risueños, perdiendo el tiempo mientras ella le reclamaba a su superior su mala disposición para las labores administrativas. Sonrió.

Añoraba esos tiempos. Pero moviendo la cabeza reprimió ese recuerdo, y cayó en cuenta de que estaba sola.

Hawkeye no era una de esas mujeres que ante cualquier eventualidad recurre al llanto, así que se tragó sus sentimientos con ayuda del té y empezó a "hacer lo que tenía que hacer".

* * *

Oficina del Führer

Ciudad Central

Noche

Mustang cerró con llave.

-¿A dónde se dirige Führer Mustang?- preguntó Scieszka.

-A visitar a mis subordinados…- serio.-Pero si alguien se lo pregunta dígale que salí a hacer una inspección-

-Sí. Señor- dijo haciendo el saludo reglamentario.

Mustang puso en marcha el automóvil ante la mirada algo asombrada de los guardias. Ni en los tiempos de Bradley y Grumman se vio salir al Führer sin una escolta o al menos un chofer.

Pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo, ni siquiera en su primer día. Después de todo se trataba del Alquimista de Fuego.

* * *

Zona de Apartamentos

Ciudad Central

Noche

Aparcó el automóvil cerca de una tienda de abarrotes y desde allí empezó a caminar en dirección a un bloque de apartamentos cercano.

En su brazo izquierdo reposaba un exquisito ramo de claveles, rojos como la sangre. Y en su otra mano una bolsa de papel marrón cuyo contenido no se podía apreciar con facilidad.

En otra ocasión no se hubiese atrevido a salir cargando con obsequios, pero estaba seguro de que las calles estaban desiertas esa noche.

Se detuvo un momento para leer un panfleto que había en el suelo: "Alice in Wonderland", el Circo llega la ciudad. Primera función esta noche a las 8:00 PM.

-Hump- esbozó aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Siguió su camino, subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo como si viviera en el recinto.

Respiró profundo, se arregló el sombrero y tocó la puerta con suavidad.

WOOF. WOOF.

WOOF. WOOF.

Se escucharon ladridos del interior.

* * *

Apartamento de Hawkeye

Ciudad Central

Noche

Pasaban las 9 de la noche. Hawkeye estaba sentada en la cocina sorbiendo una taza de café mientras revisaba su arma de reglamento cuando escuchó los ladridos de Black Hayate y Snow White.

 _\- ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas de la noche?…_ \- pensó.

Se puso una manta por encima del pijama y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes tomar un arma.

-Las visitas son hasta las 10 ¿Quién anda ahí? - dijo con voz firme.

\- Soy yo - respondió él.

Reconoció su voz al instante. Bajó su arma, consciente de que su visita era tan peligrosa como la de cualquier criminal.

Incapaz de inventar alguna excusa creíble para no abrirle, y temerosa de que algo pudiera ocurrirle, deslizó el pestillo y quitó los seguros.

Dentro, la luz era tenue, pero afuera parecía la boca de un lobo.

Black Hayate y Snow White saludaron a Roy y prácticamente lo empujaron hacia adentro. Hawkeye tras darle la espalda y tomar algo de distancia musitó un "Pase adelante".

-Teniente Coronel Hawkeye, perdone que la moleste a estas horas. Veo que ya se iba a la cama...- su voz flaqueó un poco.

-No, estaba limpiando mi arma de reglamento. ¿Podría saberse qué busca el Führer sin escolta a estas horas de la noche?- dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

Mustang hizo un esfuerzo por tragar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Cerró la puerta, colocó el pestillo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Se lo contaré- Y le hizo señas para que fuera a la cocina.

Como ambos se conocían tan bien, sobraban las palabras. Mustang puso un poco de té y cerró la puerta de la cocina para que Riza pudiera ponerse algo más apropiado.

Unos minutos después entró a la cocina junto a sus perros. Llevaba un vestido gris con cuello de tortuga, sin mangas con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y zapatos de tacón bajo.

Se soltó la larga cabellera rubia y la dejó caer sobre sus hombros.

Roy aún estaba de espaldas cuando escuchó puerta. La admiró en silencio mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa. No se hicieron preguntas.

Sacó de la bolsa marrón un poco de carne y la colocó en el plato de los perros. Después sacó una botella de vino y de inmediato buscó las flores que había dejado en la entrada.

Riza se sorprendió.

-Señor. Como le dije ayer en la tarde, no es necesario…-Evadiendo la mirada de Roy.

-Aun así, le suplico las acepte- Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Hakweye las tomó, y las colocó en un jarrón con agua al lado de la ventana.

SONIDO DE BOTELLA DESCORCHADA.

Cuando volvió a la mesa la esperaba una copa de vino y un plato de pasta, justo como a ella le gustaba.

-La razón por la cual ando solo a estas horas de la noche, es porque no me interesa el show del circo y sé muy bien que a usted tampoco. -pensó un poco- Además no quería cenar solo… Disculpe si interrumpo sus horas de descanso pero permítame al menos este capricho- Sonrió.

Ambos sabían que prácticamente nada de lo que dijo era cierto. Pero al diablo con el circo y la soledad. Como si por ser el Führer no se viera obligado a diario a asistir a eventos que no le resultaban para nada interesantes.

Riza desvió la mirada. Estaba vez fue su voz la que flaqueó.

-De verdad no le entiendo, Señor- frunció el ceño-. ¿Acaso ha olvidado todos los sufrimientos y desvelos que ha pasado para llegar a donde está?- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Trató de mantener la compostura, como siempre lo hacía, pero fue inútil. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy incómodo. Roy empezó a sentir dudas. ¿Y si había malinterpretado a Hawkeye todo este tiempo? Entonces tendría sentido que rechazara todos su avances.

Su sonrisa se desplomó, pero entonces ella volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Yo misma he sacrificado todo lo que soy y lo que tengo para ayudarlo a llegar a la cima- dijo secándose las lágrimas. -No puedo sentarme tranquila a ver como tira su carrera por la borda-

A Mustang se le iluminó el semblante. No había malinterpretado todo. Dentro de sí agradeció a ese Dios en quien no creía y se sentó a la mesa.

-No, Riza. No quiero lanzar mi carrera por la borda, pero lo haría mil veces sin pensarlo si con eso pudiera lograr que me abras tu corazón aunque sea un poco-

Cerró los ojos, bajó la mirada y esperó una reprimenda. En su lugar, se sorprendió al ver como ella se secaba las lágrimas con una servilleta. Parecía que se había olvidado que él estaba ahí.

Se lavó la cara en el lavabo de la cocina y se sentó en la mesa sin mirarlo. Con una expresión que él pocas veces le había visto. - _Como la vez en que casi la pierde frente a sus propios ojo_ s-

No dijo nada. Pero de nuevo. No hizo falta. Empezó a comer la cena y a tomar sorbitos de vino.

Esta vez fue Mustang quien sintió caer una lágrima. Tuvo que contenerse.

-Ha llovido mucho esta noche, Señor- arqueó una pequeña sonrisa.

Roy sonrió entre lágrimas y mientras tomaba su tenedor dijo:

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero a después de la lluvia siempre viene un arcoiris-.

-Si usted lo dice- sonrió.

Esta última sonrisa fue diferente, había algo cálido y tierno en ella que no estaba antes de la visita del Führer.

Comieron en silencio y tomaron hasta terminar la botella de vino. Luego Mustang se puso en pie, y tomó su abrigo.

-Lamento no ayudarle a lavar los trastes. Pero no quisiera que alguien me vea salir y empiece algún rumor de su persona-

Hawkeye lo acompañó a la puerta. El chocó las botas e hizo el saludo propio del ejército. Ella sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Señor- cerrando la puerta.

-Buenas noches- la puerta se cerró ante él.-...Mi reina-

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3 Sentimientos encontrados

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen al Manga/Anime Full Metal Alchemist, y a su creadora Hiromu Arakawa, dueña legítima y quien tiene todos los derechos sobre ellos.**

 **Esta historia ficticia o Fan Fiction no tiene fines comerciales.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III. Sentimientos encontrados.**

 _"La alquimia es la ciencia del entendimiento, la descomposición y la reconstrucción de la materia, sin embargo, no es un arte omnipotente, es imposible crear a partir de la nada, para obtener algo debe ofrecerse a cambio algo de igual valor, esta equivalencia de intercambio es el fundamento de la alquimia. pero existe un tabú, la transmutación humana y ningún alquimista debe incurrir en ella"._

* * *

[...]

3 días antes.

Flashback.

" _-Ha llovido mucho esta noche, Señor- arqueó una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Roy sonrió entre lágrimas y mientras tomaba su tenedor dijo:_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, pero a después de la lluvia siempre viene un arcoíris-._

 _-Si usted lo dice- sonrió._ "

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Cafetería del Cuartel Central

Ciudad Central

Mediodía

El Führer estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas comunes de la cafetería. Masticaba despacio y parecía estar muy concentrado en un trozo de papel que tenía en sus manos.

Del otro lado del salón, las nuevas reclutas observaban al hombre. Pero para su mala suerte él era inmune a sus miradas. Una de ellas se puso de pie y se le acercó con un cuaderno en la mano.

-Führer Mustang. Disculpe que le interrumpa- ladea la cabeza moviendo el pelo con soltura. -pero las demás cadetes y yo quisiéramos saber si podemos…-

CHOQUE DE LA VAJILLA CONTRA LA MESA.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme, alguien me espera-. Se paró de golpe.

Mustang recogió su bandeja vacía a toda prisa y la dejó sobre el zafacón. Se disculpó con la cocinera ya que dejó la comida intacta y salió dando grandes zancadas.

\- ¿De verdad rechazó nuestra propuesta? - molesta. - ¡Él se lo pierde!… - echando humo por las orejas.

* * *

Jardín trasero de la Cafetería de las Hughes

Ciudad Central

Mediodía

Roy estacionó su auto bruscamente y salió disparado hacia el patio trasero del local, allí estaba Gracia preparando una mesa.

-Roy, qué grata sorpresa que nos acompañes nuevamente- dijo sonriente - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -

Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie.

-Necesito un gran favor tuyo. Sé que estás en hora tope, pero necesito reservar una mesa en el patio en un lugar donde nadie más tenga acceso- dijo serio.

-¿Alguna reunión confidencial? - dijo ella seria.

-No- Sonrió. -Es una cita-

-Oh, ya veo…- Algo decepcionada - ¿Podrías facilitarme su nombre para dárselo a Elicia?-

Mustang volvió a sonreír.

-Oh no. No te preocupes Elicia la conoce muy bien- Se le iluminó el rostro -Es la Teniente Coronel Hawkeye-

Gracia sonrió y miró al cielo.

-Maes sabía que este día llegaría. Debe estar muy contento. Felicidades Roy-. Estrechó su mano entre las suyas y con tono de entusiasmo agregó- prepararé esta área inmediatamente-.

Elicia apareció en el acto, y al preguntarle a su madre por qué hacía tanto escándalo empezó a saltar por todas partes. Madre e hija salieron de escena y empezaron los preparativos mientras Mustang observaba inquieto desde la cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde una mujer atravesó la puerta del patio. Llevaba puesta una falda negra larga, una camisa sencilla, y zapatos bajos. Además, su rostro estaba enmarcado con unos anteojos marrones y la larga melena rubia.

Mustang no tardó en reconocerla. Ella se acercó, hizo ademán de saludar a Gracia y Elicia quienes la observaban desde la cocina, y se acercó a la mesa.

-Teniente Coronel Hawkeye. Luce hermosa el día de hoy...- Se ruborizó un poco- ¿o debería llamarte Elizabeth? -

-Gracias. Riza está bien mientras estamos aquí- se acomodó los anteojos -Pero para fines de registro utilizaré Elizabeth y el apellido de soltera de mi madre-

Mustang esbozó una sonrisa.

-"Elizabeth Grumman"... Me gusta. La gente creerá que de verdad estoy cumpliendo mi promesa con el viejo-. Pensó en voz alta.

Hacía apenas seis meses Hawkeye se había enterado de la manera más casual posible que el Führer saliente, el Sr. Grumman era su abuelo materno.

* * *

Flashback.

[...]

Oficina del Führer

Cuartel General de Ciudad Central

Mañana

 _-Ya es momento de que me retire -dijo Grumman mientras movía una ficha-_

 _-Así es. ¿Por fin vas a cederme el puesto?- dijo él con su característico tono._

 _Grumman rió. Ambos se observaban fijamente._

 _En la puerta de la oficina estaba Riza, esperando. Sabía que era una charla importante, por eso Mustang le había pedido que no dejara pasar a nadie, pero aquella sirvienta había insistido tanto en que le llevarán al Führer sus pastillas que tuvo que entrar sin previo aviso._

 _MURMULLO._

 _-Te cederé el puesto con una condición-_

 _-¿Y cuál es esa?- arqueó una ceja._

 _-Que te cases con mi nieta- risas._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio. Riza estaba detrás del marco de la puerta principal, escuchando. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. "¿Por qué de repente me duele el pecho?... ¿Y si acepta?" pensó._

 _Mustang rompió en carcajadas._

 _-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso- Riza aún espiando, sintió gran alivio. -Sabes que no está permitido que dos oficiales del ejército de Amestris contraigan matrimonio- esto último lo dijo casi con pesar._

 _-Es una pena… Pero quizás puedas hacer algo al respecto- dijo más serio. -Jaque-_

 _-Veré lo que puedo hacer… Tu nieta es muy testaruda… Se parece mucho a Berthold. -Sonrió. -Mientras espero: Jaque mate!-._

 _Riza por poco deja caer la bandeja. ¿Grumman? Con razón su padre odiaba tanto al ejército._

[...]

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Jardín trasero de la Cafetería de las Hughes

Ciudad Central

Mediodía

-Disculpa Riza. No es el mejor momento para que te enteres, pero hay algo que no te he dicho- dijo él nervioso.

-Grumman es el papá de mi madre. Ya lo sabía- Sorbió un poco de té con la calma de siempre.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? - dijo anonadado.

Ella le relató la situación del día en que Grumman le había cedido el puesto oficialmente.

Mustang observaba a Hawkeye, pero poco escuchó de todo lo que dijo su usualmente reservada subalterna. Estaba perdido en sus ojos color ámbar que se movían de un lado al otro huyendo de él.

Ella solo mencionó lo esencial, aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que no quería que recordara la "propuesta" que le hizo Grumman.

Volvieron a su habitual silencio. Ella observaba un ave que se había posado sobre la cabeza de Mustang. Sonrió.

En eso llegó Elicia.

-Caballero y bella dama- Deposita los platos y copas en la mesa- Les hemos preparado una exquisitez, acompañada de dos copas del vino más fino, todo de parte de la casa- rió de forma risueña. -"Bon Apetite"-

"La excusa perfecta", pensó ella y puso todo su empeño en degustar su plato.

-Gambas al ajillo con un toque de limón, acompañadas de una guarnición de zucchini y berenjenas a la plancha… mmm… - dijo él.

-Está delicioso. Gracia es una excelente cocinera- dijo ella, por decir algo.

Un poco de la salsa fue a parar en su barbilla. Roy alargó su mano y con delicadeza quitó el rastro de suciedad.

Riza se ruborizó. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer en un momento como este.

-No tienes que decir nada- dijo él leyéndole el pensamiento.

Ambos dejaron de comer. Ella miraba hacia abajo. Y él desvió la mirada, sabía que no se sentía cómoda.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- se puso serio. -Pero me preocupa lo que puedas pensar al respecto-. Y en esta ocasión fue él quien bajó la mirada.

Riza lo escrutó con sus ojos.

-¿Escuchaste cuando el viejo me pidió que tomara por esposa?- le clavó la mirada.

-Si-

-¿Qué piensas de eso?- algo nervioso -No tienes que contestar si no quieres-

Riza sintió su corazón que daba un salto. Pero apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. No estaba molesta, pero necesitaba sacudirse los nervios.

-Creo haberle dicho a Edward y a Winry hace mucho tiempo que nunca me he considerado digna de amar, ni de casarme o cargar con mis manos manchadas de sangre una creatura que salga de mis entrañas-

Sintió miedo a su rechazo. El constantemente trataba de darle a demostrar que la quería y ella no hacía más que dar tímidos pasos hacia adelante.

Roy descruzó sus dedos, ante la mirada temblorosa de Riza, y procedió a envolver las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Gracia y Elicia observaban escondidas.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Elicia.

-Tranquila cariño… Espera un poco- dijo Gracia.

Riza trataba de mantener la compostura.

-Una vez le dije lo mismo a Maes… Eso fue hace años, cuando él y Gracia aún eran novios, durante la guerra- sus ojos brillaban -¿Vas a abrazarla con tus manos manchadas de sangre? Y me contestó "Voy a ser fuerte, dejaré en el pasado todo lo malo que hice aquí, me casaré con ella y le regalaré mis mejores sonrisas todos los días-. Apretó sus manos -Eso es lo que deseo hacer contigo-

Riza sintió como se aguaban sus ojos.

-No sé si pueda hacer algo con la ley que nos impide estar juntos… Y no creo que quieras abandonar tu cargo… Pero quiero estar contigo.-Su voz se volvió enérgica- Te amo Riza Hawkeye, siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré-

Roy sentía su corazón que trataba de salirse de su pecho. Sus manos temblaban y obvio Riza lo notó.

Gracia y Elicia se abrazaron mientras esperaban la reacción de Riza. Y entonces ocurrió, Riza soltó las manos temblorosas de Roy y se acercó a su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando caer la última de sus defensas.

Roy de forma natural, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento toda su vida se inclinó hacia adelante y sostuvo su cabeza delicadamente mientras le daba un beso. Un beso delicado, suave pero fugaz que terminó fundiéndolos en un abrazo mientras las lágrimas brotaban a borbotones de sus ojos.

-Mamá… Hace un rato dijiste que papá estaría contento. Creo que ahora debe estar dando saltitos allí donde está.- sonrió entre lágrimas y estrechó a su madre entre sus brazos.

-Así es cariño, así es- dio una larga mirada al cielo.

El par se soltó, y permanecieron largo rato sentados sin hablar tomados de la mano, hasta que él carraspeó:

-¿Eso fue un sí?- dijo Mustang.

-Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo- repitió las palabras que el mismísimo Roy le dijo cuando ella estuvo a punto de morir. Y le dedicó una grata sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4 Un anuncio importante

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen al Manga/Anime Full Metal Alchemist, y a su creadora Hiromu Arakawa, dueña legítima y quien tiene todos los derechos sobre ellos.**

 **Esta historia ficticia o Fan Fiction no tiene fines comerciales.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV. Un anuncio importante**

 _"La alquimia es la ciencia del entendimiento, la descomposición y la reconstrucción de la materia, sin embargo no es un arte omnipotente, es imposible crear a partir de la nada, para obtener algo debe ofrecerse a cambio algo de igual valor, esta equivalencia de intercambio es el fundamento de la alquimia. pero existe un tabú, la transmutación humana y ningún alquimista debe incurrir en ella"._

* * *

Campo de Tiro

Ciudad Central

Mediodía

La Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye estaba practicando con su rifle junto a otros francotiradores. Por un momento su mente se transportó hasta aquel día, hacía un par de semanas cuando actuó de forma "impulsiva" y beso a su superior, la máxima autoridad y jefe del estado de Amestris, Roy Mustang. Aquella persona a quien ella había jurado proteger y que había amado en secreto desde su adolescencia.

La última bala se desvió ligeramente del objetivo. Se trataba de un cambio imperceptible para cualquiera, excepto para Riza.

- _Debes separar tu vida privada y laboral. Un error similar en acción podría costarle la vida_ \- se dijo.

-Buen trabajo Teniente Coronel- dijo un subordinado tratando de hacerle un cumplido amistoso.

-Se lo agradezco Mayor- respondió ella.

Una vez se alejó, dejó que sus brazos descansaran, bajó el rifle y se sentó a observar a los nuevos en una banqueta.

Minutos más tarde hizo su entrada Rebecca Catalina. Vestía una falda beige que le llegaba a las rodillas, una camisa sin mangas de color rosa pastel y unas zapatillas planas negras.

Había abandonado el ejército unos meses después del día prometido para ayudar al entonces Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc con el negocio familiar mientras tomaba terapia para volver a la milicia.

De alguna manera el pobre infeliz logró lo que todos creían imposible: Rebecca se enamoró de él. Eventualmente Jean se le declaró - _aun sabiendo de boca de la misma Riza, que ella quería casarse con un hombre muy rico y vivir una vida tranquila_ -. Vaya sorpresa: Ella aceptó y con el paso del tiempo decidió abandonar las armas para poder convertirse en su esposa.

Hawkeye se percató de su presencia y le hizo un espacio.

-Rebecca. Que agradable sorpresa- sonrió.

-Oh Riza, no te he visto en meses- le prodigó un abrazo.

-Si. He estado un poco ocupada- suspiró cansada.

-Y dime… ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?- dijo Rebecca curiosa.

Riza señaló la puerta trasera y ambas mujeres salieron en dirección al apartamento de la rubia.

Horas antes Riza había llamado a casa del matrimonio para hablar con su amiga, pero insistió en que prefería conversar en persona, a lo que la morena asintió.

* * *

Apartamento de Hawkeye

Ciudad Central

Trece horas

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento en absoluto silencio. Miraron a ambos lados y entraron. Los perros no estaban.

-¿No están Black Hayate y Snow White?- dijo Rebecca.

-No, los dejé con Fuery solo por hoy- dijo ella con un sonrisa burlona.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte un té o algo?- dijo Riza.

-Si, por qué no-

Ambas mujeres se conocían desde hacía tiempo y aunque Riza era muy cerrada, Rebecca podía leerla como un libro abierto. Así que sin pensarlo mucho la bombardeó con aquella pregunta.

-¿Se trata de él?- musitó Rebecca.

Se escuchó el choque de las tazas. Riza procedió con calma, se puso sería y se dio la vuelta esta vez con un sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si que sabes cómo romper el hielo…- dio un largo suspiró -Así es-

La mujer pensó que se trataba de lo de siempre, su amiga insistía en ocultarle sus sentimientos a Mustang. Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre su "actitud de mártir" pero no hubo que forzarla, ella tras tomar un sorbo rápido se lo dijo.

-Estoy saliendo con el Führer- dijo así, sin más.

Rebecca tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Abrió los ojos como platos y gritó:

-¡¿Qué?!-

GRAZNIDO DE PATOS.

[...] Una hora más tarde [...]

Tras el sobresalto inicial Rebecca se tomó su taza de té mientras escuchaba a su amiga relatar el desenlace de todo ese asunto. La propia Hawkeye no se dio cuenta pero se le iluminaba el rostro mientras se lo contaba, salvo por la parte en la que dijo " _no puedes decírselo a nadie_ ".

-Quizá no di esa impresión cuando grité como loca, pero estoy muy contenta- sonrió. -¿Puedo al menos comentárselo a Jean?-

-Ellos merecen saberlo- dijo la rubia.-Pero en caso de que lo olvides,"él" dijo que se lo diría personalmente esta noche-

-Mmm… Eso explica el por qué nos invitó al Bar de Madame- dijo Rebecca curiosa.

Riza arqueó una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

-A propósito... Me parece extraño que no lo acompañaras- dijo Riza.-Invitamos solo a personas de confianza-

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Rebecca.-Aún no te he dado las buenas nuevas-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ella.

-Jean y yo estamos esperando un bebé-

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y Rebecca lloró de la emoción mientras Riza le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda sin poder contener la felicidad que la embargaba por su amiga.

-Espero que algún día podamos celebrar lo mismo contigo, sin necesidad de esconderlo-. Se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo-

-Así como le he dicho a Roy, no sé si lo merezca. Pero no niego que sería un sueño hecho realidad-. Volvió a su habitual forma de ser- Aunque no puedas tomar alcohol no dejes de asistir- dijo Hawkeye.

-Cuenta con eso. Iré a prepararme- dijo Rebecca.

La puerta se cerró tras ella.

* * *

Bar de Madame Christmas

Ciudad Central

Noche

El ambiente del bar era distinto al de costumbre. Habían unas pocas personas a parte de las chicas y de la propia Madame.

En una de las mesas estaban Breda, Rebecca y Havoc aun decidiendo que ordenar. A la izquierda Fuery y Falman quienes trataban de no morir cegados por los "brillantes" músculos del Mayor Armstrong. En la mesa de al lado se encontraban Brosh, María Ross y Gracia hablando sobre cotidianidades.

Del otro lado de la mesa de Havoc habían juntado dos mesas para los Elric: Edward, Winry, Alphonse y May Chang, la novia de este último.

El Führer estaba sentado en la barra, conversando de la manera más amena con su madre cuando sonó la campanilla de la entrada.

Una mujer joven entró por la puerta. Era una rubia con el pelo ligeramente ondulado y de ojos ámbar. Su atuendo consistía en un vestido largo rojo con una raja al costado de la pierna, de mangas cortas y con cuello de tortuga. Los zapatos eran marrones y para rematar tanto sus uñas como sus labios llevaban el mismo rojo del vestido.

Era realmente hermosa. A los demás les extrañó que la dejarán pasar pues de antemano se les informó que se trataba de una reunión restringida al público en general. Pero al parecer pensaron que se trataba de unas de las chicas de Madame.

Hubieran seguido pensando así de no ser porque ante el silencio que se produjo Mustang se dio la vuelta, se sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Los dos se miraron fijo a los ojos. Y ella lo tomó del brazo hasta llegar a la barra donde Madame la saludó con toda naturalidad.

- _Pobre Riza, le romperá el corazón_ \- pensó Winry para sus adentros.

De pronto Black Hayate salió de debajo de una mesa y fue a lamerle los zapatos. Entonces todos cayeron en cuenta:

-¿Teniente Coronel Hawkeye?-

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo ella con toda la calma que la caracterizaba.

-No me malinterprete, pero jamás la había visto vestida así. Creo que ninguno se dio cuenta de que es usted- dijo Winry con una gota de sudor bajando por su cara.

-Dichosos los ojos que la ven Teniente. Está usted hermosísima esta noche- dijo Roy Mustang.

Por un momento los demás esperaron una reacción violenta de parte de ella, pero nada sucedió. Solo se ruborizó un poco y procedió a sentarse en la barra.

Mustang tomó una copa y la hizo sonar como una campanilla. Todos dejaron de cuchichear, y procedieron a escucharlo.

-La razón por la que los he convocado a todos el día de hoy es para darles una noticia- dijo él muy serio.-Se trata de algo que solo unos pocos privilegiados tienen el honor de saber y que no deben compartir ni con su almohada- frunció el ceño.-¿Ha quedado claro?-

-¡Si Señor!- dijeron a unísono los militares presentes.

Discretamente se incorporó a la escena el Führer saliente, Grumman.

-La Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye y yo, estamos saliendo-

Si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora Edward que tomaba un trago lo escupió en la cara de su hermano. Y este no hizo nada.

Tan solo las mujeres pese a estar anonadas mantuvieron la cordura.

La primera en hablar fue Gracia, se llevó una mano a la cara y sintió rodar una lagrima.

-Disculpen. Estoy muy contenta, muy, muy contenta. Maes ha de estar haciendo lío allá arriba-. Se secó las lágrimas, y sonrió.

Winry no se resistió, se puso de pie y los mandó a todos a calmarse.

-Creo que todos están sorprendidos Teniente Coronel Hawkeye.- dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que estoy feliz, era algo que he pensado desde hace mucho y me alegra que se haya hecho realidad. Que sean muy felices- dijo Winry.

Oportunamente, Madame pasó repartiendo copas con sidra para todos. Esta vez fue el mayor Armstrong quien tomó la palabra lloroso.

-Brindemos por un amor próspero y duradero para Roy y Riza-

CLINK. CLINK.

Chocaron sus copas, mientras brindaban.

Posteriormente cada quien dio sus felicitaciones a la pareja. Aunque como era de esperarse Edward no se resistió y le preguntó a Mustang:

-Oye, Mustang. ¿Cuándo es la boda?- con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí que tienes buen tino Acero…- sonrió y luego se puso serio- En estos momentos no lo sabemos, desearía que fuera mañana mismo-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Pero hay una ley que impide que dos oficiales contraigan matrimonio si ambos ejercen su cargo-. Suspiró- Es complicado. Algunos oficiales del este han sometido a cambio esa ley ante la corte marcial, pero al final la situación no depende solo de mí. Queda esperar a ver qué sucede.

-Entiendo- dijo Edward, más serio-Sabes, eres molesto y todo lo demás, pero eres un líder honorable y respetuoso. Si nosotros podemos hacer algo para ayudarlos a estar juntos, avísanos-.

Ambos hombres estrecharon primero sus manos e intercambiaron un abrazo como gesto de compañerismo.

El ambiente festivo duró unas dos horas, donde todos se olvidaron de sus cargos y dificultades, y celebraron como una gran familia.

Pasada la medianoche empezaron a despedirse y a marcharse. Los primeros en irse fueron Jean y Rebecca, pues dado su embarazo debía descansar.

Cuando ya no quedó más nadie, Madame Christmas felicitó a su hijo.

-Roy Boy. Creo que tendré que cambiarte el apodo. Ya no eres un mocoso malcriado-

Dentro de Madame su corazón brincaba de alegría. Roy había sufrido mucho, era hora de cobrar algo de felicidad.

-Gracias Mamá- fundió en un abrazo con su madre.-Debo retirarme-.

-Lo entiendo- rió a carcajadas.

Riza permanecía silenciosa observando los gestos de su superior.

-Felicidades, Riza.-le guiñó el ojo- Has domado al galán de Central.-hizo una pausa- Les deseo lo mejor a ambos… Y si necesitan estar a solas, puedo conseguirles un lugar- bromeó.

Riza se sonrojó mucho ante sus últimas palabras.

-Gracias Madame Christmas- dijo ella ocultando su nerviosismo con un ceño fruncido.

-Puedes llamarme "Mamá" si lo deseas. De ahora en adelante serás también como mi hija-

Pero Riza no encontró las agallas para eso. "Quizás luego" pensó ella.

Salieron del establecimiento cubiertos con sendos abrigos y sombreros, y subieron al auto. Después de encender el motor, Mustang posó su mano sobre su pierna y ella lo miró. Estaba temiendo que se hubiese tomado en serio el comentario de Madame.

El le adivinó el pensamiento y la besó en la frente para proceder a tomar su mano entre la suya.

-Tranquila. Solo quería tomar tu mano- dijo burlón.

Ella asintió. El camino fue en silencio como era habitual en ellos.

Al llegar al apartamento de Riza, se desmontó y le ayudó a bajar.

-Mi Lady- dijo con aires de galanteo.

Ella tomó su mano bajando con delicadeza. Abrió la puerta y entró sin darse la vuelta.

- _Estará pensando en quedarse…- pensó._ _-_ ¿Te… te gustaría pasar adelante?- dijo ella nerviosa.

Mustang la miró de arriba a abajo, y sonrió alzando los hombros. Pero permaneció en la puerta.

-Lo siento Riza… No creo que pueda resistirme a tus encantos si doy un paso hacia adentro- su rostro denotó cierta preocupación.

-Entiendo…- ella juntó toda su determinación y se acercó a él apretándolo entre sus brazos.

El correspondió a su abrazo, luego acercó su rostro al de ella y le plantó un beso en los labios. Un beso de esos que no se olvidan con facilidad.

Se separaron, y mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla se despidió.

-Es hora de que vaya a casa- le besó la mejilla.

-Está bien- dijo ella algo triste- ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?- se sorprendió de su propia reacción.

-Me comunicaré contigo a través de Sciezka, temprano en la mañana. Pero puedes encontrarme en la cafetería de Gracia. Voy con frecuencia-

Mustang dio un paso hacia atrás. "Te amo", musitó en voz baja. Y se sorprendió con las palabras de ella "Te amo, Roy Mustang… Buenas noches" mientras cerraba la puerta.

Esa noche Riza no pudo dormir.


End file.
